Love Conquers All (Dramione)
by AdurnaWeasley
Summary: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the school for my sixth year at Hogwarts. My two best friends, Harry and Ron, are right next to me, but my mind was elsewhere, in the same place it had been all summer. His lips on hers. The way he smelled like spearmint. My fingers running through his silky blonde hair. Those sad, deep, silver pools. The way he whispered my name as if I was the most important person in the world.

I glanced around the room trying to catch his eye. Finally my eyes rested on his. He pointed towards the entrance hall, and I understood his message. Excusing myself from my friends with the excuse of going to the loo, I stepped out of the Great Hall to wait for him. Just minutes after I got out, he followed.

"What do you want, Granger?" Draco sneered.

"What do you mean? You're the one who motioned me out here. Why didn't you write? You promised you'd send me messages."

"I couldn't write. I'm sorry, but things came up. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression that one time last year, but we can't be together. Mum and dad, they already have arranged who I'm supposed to be with."

There was no one in the hall with us, and with that in mind, Draco let himself loose a single tear that I caught with my finger; I whispered, "What do you want?"

"You," he growled making me smile.

"Then ignore your parents. Follow your heart."

I grabbed Draco's hand and began dragging him up to the seventh floor, home of the Room of Requirement. He gave me a confused look, but I just smiled, and began thinking, "I need somewhere to spend time with the man I love." I paced back and forth three times with that same thought till a door appeared and I led him in.

Inside the room was like a mix between the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms, and there was another door to the back of the room that I had a guess as to what it was for, but I didn't want to check it out just yet. Draco smiled and sat on the couch in the middle of the room, and I joined him just seconds later.

"I missed you, Draco," I whispered.

"I missed you too, Hermione. I hate having to pretend to hate you."

"Shh," I shushed him, and placed my lips to his.

Draco deepened the kiss, and ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking entrance. I teased him a minute before opening my mouth for our tongues to dance. I pulled away first, and Draco headed to the door at the back of the room, shedding his cloak along the way. Apprehensive, I followed suit and removed my cloak.

An hour later, Draco and I emerged from the Room of Requirement, and headed off to our respective common rooms to go to bed.

"Where have you been?" Harry and Ron pounced as soon as I entered the room.

"I got caught up talking to Moaning Myrtle," I lied. "She gets really lonely in that bathroom alone."

They nodded and bid me goodnight. That night, I dreamed of a pair of silver eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Months of classes went by, and I found myself going to the Room of Requirement more than I did when we were in Dumbledore's Army. Draco was kind and gentle with me; I just couldn't get enough of him.

"Draco, we should really spend more time on our studies," I whispered to him one night as we lied on the bed in the RoR (Room of Requirement).

"Hermione, this is best. You being in here gives me an excuse as to why I'm not doing my job."

"What do you mean?" I asked pushing myself up on my elbow.

"The Dark Lord, he gave me an assignment, and I just can't let it come to be. He wants me to let Death Eaters into the school, and kill Dumbledore. I don't want to kill anyone."

I pulled him into a hug, and let him sob into my chest, "I won't let that happen. I love you."

Draco straightened out, and pecked my lips. "I love you too," he whispered.

Smiling, I climbed out of the bed and started getting dressed. Draco soon followed my example, and we left for our common rooms. When I reached the Gryffindor tower, no one was up, so I went straight to bed. The next morning, I woke early to the need to vomit. I managed to reach the toilet just in time for everything to come up. I threw up a few more times, then I quickly brushed my teeth and got dressed. Afterwards, I rushed down to the Hospital Wing.

"Miss. Granger, what brings you here this early?" Madame Pomfrey asked as I walked in.

At that moment, the nausea returned, and I vomited again, "That."

"Up on the bed," she directed. "Do you have any idea as to what's making you ill, dear? Anything that could help me?"

I shook my head no then asked, "What's today's date?"

"November 5."

My eyes grew wide. I couldn't be, could it? We'd only done it a few times. Madame Pomfrey pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Is something else wrong?" she asked.

"No, well yes, um..." I trailed off.

"What is it, child?"

Should I tell her about Draco and I? No, I don't have to, just what I've done, not who, "Well, I kinda have been doing something I shouldn't, and well..."

"Spit it out," Madame Pomfrey was starting to get annoyed.

"I think I might be pregnant," I replied in a rush.

The older woman scowled at me, and ran her wand across my midsection, muttering a spell I didn't recognise. Her scowl deepened, and she muttered, "Teenagers."

"So?" I asked a little afraid of her answer.

Madame Pomfrey sighed and said, "Well, your theory is correct, Miss. Granger. Whatever possessed you to do this, I hope it was worth it."

Biting my lip, I replied, "I hope so too. Thanks, Madame Pomfrey."

She nodded, and I left the room pulling a piece of parchment out of my pocket. I quickley scrawled, "Room of Requirement, NOW!", and cast a spell to send it to Draco, then rushed off to wait for him. I got there first, and sat in a chair while I waited. This wasn't going to be easy to break to Draco, and it most definitely wasn't going to be any fun telling my parents. He entered the room a ten minutes after I did bare chested, and messy haired.

"What is it, Hermione?" he asked me calmly.

I looked down at the floor, and he figured it out as he walked over and pulled me into a hug whispering, "I'm not going to leave you. Either of you."

"How did you guess?"

"Just a lucky guess, I guess," he replied. "Plus, you looked so ashamed of yourself; I assumed it was about what we had done."

I nodded, and Draco kissed me passionately. I kissed him back just as hard, but the moment wasn't to last as the door opened, and I heard a loud gasp. We pulled away only for me to see a stricken pair of Harry and Ginny staring at us. Shit!


End file.
